Manga
[[Magi (manga)|''Magi]] has been published in the manga magazine Weekly Shōnen Sunday since June 2009. Magi is written by and illustrated by Shinobu Ohtaka, and has, so far, been collected in 14 bound Volumes. Volumes *'Night 1:' His Name Is Aladdin *'Night 2:' His Name Is Alibaba *'Night 3:' Aladdin and Alibaba *'Night 4:' Dungeon Diving *'Night 5:' Adventure *'Night 6:' The Dungeon's Center *'Night 7:' Dungeon's Menace *'Night 8:' Aladdin's True Identity *'Night 9:' Tyrant *'Night 10:' Sabotage *'Night 11:' Necropolis *'Night 12:' Place That Strains Life *'Night 13:' Magician of World Creation *'Night 14:' Lord of the Dungeon *'Night 15:' Clear *'Night 16:' The Promise *'Night 17:' Day of the Journey *'Night 18:' Rukh *'Night 19:' The Great Kouga Empire *'Night 20:' Slave Hunting *'Night 21:' Legend *'Night 22:' War *'Night 23:' The Home Of Souls *'Night 24:' Dungeon Capturer *'Night 25:' Paimon *'Night 26:' Guide *'Night 27:' The Scar That Can't Disappear *'Night 28:' The "Finalist" Warrior Clan *'Night 29:' Slave *'Night 30:' Miracle *'Night 31:' Banquet *'Night 32:' Road to Balbadd *'Night 33:' His Name is Sinbad *'Night 34:' Answer *'Night 35:' The Fog Dissipates *'Night 36:' The Fog Troupe *'Night 37:' Remembrance *'Night 38:' Junkyard Street *'Night 39:' Incident *'Night 40:' Rest Assured *'Night 41:' Attack *'Night 42:' Alibaba and Sinbad *'Night 43:' Alibaba and Ahbmad *'Night 44:' Black Sun *'Night 45:' His Name Is Judal *'Night 46:' Two "Magi" *'Night 47:' Magic *'Night 48:' Ugo *'Night 49:' A New Visitor *'Night 50:' Melee *'Night 51:' After the Battle *'Night 52:' Alibaba and Sahbmad *'Night 53:' Savior *'Night 54:' Duty *'Night 55:' Determination *'Night 56:' The Djinn's Metal Vessel *'Night 57:' Dowry *'Night 58:' Djinn Equip! *'Night 59:' Assault *'Night 60:' Repeated Showdown *'Night 61:' Rebellion *'Night 62:' Alibaba's Answer *'Night 63:' Alibaba's Sophism *'Night 64:' The Republic of Balbadd *'Night 65:' Cassim's Reply *'Night 66:' Holy Palace's Aladdin *'Night 67:' Night Clash *'Night 68:' The Black Rukh's Djinn *'Night 69:' The Will of Revolution *'Night 70:' Bird *'Night 71:' Alibaba *'Night 72:' Wisdom of Solomon *'Night 73:' Rukh's Will *'Night 74:' Something Sublime *'Night 75:' Cassim *'Night 76:' Smile *'Night 77:' Sindria Kingdom *'Night 78:' Magicians *'Night 79:' Alibaba's Sword *'Night 80:' Eight Generals *'Night 81:' Mahrajan's Night *'Night 82:' A Big Country *'Night 83:' Everyone's Daily Life *'Night 84:' Kougyoku And Sinbad *'Night 85:' The Culprit Is? *'Night 86:' His Name is Ren Hakuryuu *'Night 87:' The Royal Prince and the Imperial Prince *'Night 88:' The Voyage Towards Zagan *'Night 89:' The Best Thing I Can Do Now *'Night 90:' Another Dungeon *'Night 91:' Inside of Zagan *'Night 92:' Zagan Appears *'Night 93:' Halhaal Rasas *'Night 94:' Your Power *'Night 95:' Weakling *'Night 96:' Zagan's Magic *'Night 97:' Activation *'Night 98:' Assassin *'Night 99:' The Dark Metal Vessel Again *'Night 100:' Trump Card *'Night 101:' Dark Djinn Equip *'Night 102:' Extreme Magic *'Night 103:' Turn of Fate *'Night 104:' The True Nature Of Strength *'Night 105:' Dungeon Conqueror *'Night 106:' I Can Still Fight!! *'Night 107:' Fury *'Night 108:' Swordsmen *'Night 109:' Genius *'Night 110:' The Fourth Magi *'Night 111:' Dungeon Conqueror's Banquet *'Night 112:' Path *'Night 113:' Curse *'Night 114:' High King *'Night 115:' Inside Alibaba *'Night 116:' Turning Point *'Night 117:' The Premonition of a New Journey *'Night 118:' The Reason For Determination *'Night 119:' Pairing *'Night 120:' Zepar *'Night 121:' Departure *'Night 122:' The Journey By Boat *'Night 123:' Pirates *'Night 124:' Zagan's Activation *'Night 125:' Breaking into *'Night 126:' The Pirate's Fortress *'Night 127:' Ice Spear *'Night 128:' Mother *'Night 129:' Independence *'Night 130:' Dark Memories *'Night 131:' Bitter Enemy *'Night 132:' Confession *'Night 133:' Gentle Person *'Night 134:' The Night Before Farewells *'Night 135:' Travelling Alone *'Night 136:' Ren Kouha *'Night 137:' Special Training *'Night 138:' Daily Lessons *'Night 139:' Laem Empire *'Night 140:' Yambala *'Night 141:' Colosseum *'Night 142:' Fusion *'Night 143: The High Priestess *Night 144: The Great Rift *Night 145:' *'Night 146:' *'Night 147:' *'Night 148:''' Category:Manga